This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Shower doors must be relatively watertight to prevent water damage and to keep water from spraying or leaking out during a shower. Conventional shower doors may include a watertight seal formed by applying silicone caulk on an inside and an outside of the edges of the shower door. The caulk also serves as a threshold or wall jamb. Some conventional showers further include a barrier projecting from the shower floor along a width of the shower to prevent water from spraying or leaking out during a shower. Thresholds, wall jambs and barriers may not be aesthetically pleasing to a user.
Shower doors are typically set on two tracks installed along a width of the shower openings. A first track may run, for example, along the width of the shower floor. The second track may run, for example, along the top of the shower door's ultimate location. The shower door may be pushed from side to side in the tracks via a roller mechanism. Shower tracks are generally used in assemblies including multiple doors.